


waking up slowly

by sister_wolf



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-10
Updated: 2003-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up slowly, Billy stretched and enjoyed the feeling of no wake-up call, no early morning interviews, no plans at all except to sleep in and be as lazy as humanly possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking up slowly

Waking up slowly, Billy stretched and enjoyed the feeling of no wake-up call, no early morning interviews, no plans at all except to sleep in and be as lazy as humanly possible. He rolled onto his back and flung an arm over his eyes, shielding them from the bright Californian sun that leaked in through the blinds. Yawning, he scratched his belly. This was the life.

His hand scratched, paused… started moving a little lower. Billy rubbed little circles around his navel, down along the trail of soft hair, taking it slow, no hurry at all. His hand had almost reached its eventual goal when something, some feeling of stillness to the air, some sense of being watched, intruded on his private time.

Billy lifted his arm off his face and blinked at the sudden light. Squinting, he peered around his bedroom. "Fuck!" he gasped, then scowled. "Jesus fucking christ, Joe, could you give me a little fucking privacy?"

Joe tried to look innocent, but didn't really succeed, probably because he was leaning over Billy with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Don't let me interrupt you. I'll just be over there, sitting quietly. Carry on."

"You're a pervert, Joe." Billy snagged the wrinkled, tangled-up sheet from the end of the bed and tugged it up to his waist.

"I'm hurt. Hurt that you would even say such a thing." Joe put a hand over his heart and widened his eyes dramatically.

Sitting up against the headboard, Billy lit a cigarette, continuing to bitch, "Is it too much to ask that I get a little fucking privacy sometimes? Isn't it bad enough that I'm gonna have you following me around till I die? I put up with you, I talk to you, I haven't yet gotten an exorcist… All I ask is that you give me some privacy when I'm fucking. Or jerking off."

"Try to see this from my perspective." Joe sat down on the edge of the bed, looking so completely like he did when he was alive that only the fact that the bed didn't shift under his weight gave away the fact that he was a ghost. "I'm dead. I can't drink anymore, I can't smoke anymore, and I definitely can't fuck anymore. All I have is the pleasure I get from watching you. Are you going to deny that to your best friend? That's not buddies."

Billy narrowed his eyes. "That's a great speech, it really is. I feel awful for you. Except for a few facts. One," he said, holding up a finger, "You killed yourself. This is your fault. Two, that's really fucking perverted. Three… I don't have a three. Three, nowhere in the definition of 'buddies' does it say that buddies watch each other jerk off."

Joe smirked. "Never bothered you before."

"Once. I let you watch once, and I was hammered out of my mind."

Chuckling, Joe said, "Once that you remember, Billiam. Or should I say, once that you were aware of."

"Aware of? You mean you watched--"

Joe grinned with an unholy glee. "Cheap hotel rooms-- locks are so easy to pick, it's almost criminal."

Billy glowered at his dead best friend. "If you weren't already dead, I'd kill you myself."


End file.
